A MEMS device, also referred to as microelectromechanical system, is often used as sensor like acceleration sensors, pressure sensors or acoustic wave sensors (microphone). All of these MEMS devices have a movable element, for example a membrane or a cantilever, wherein the motion of the movable element, e.g. caused by a pressure change or an acceleration, may be detected capacitively. Thus, a common variant of a MEMS device comprises a movable electrode as a movable element and a fixed electrode facing the movable electrode so that a distance change between the two electrodes (due to the motion of the movable element) may lead to a capacitive change.
Typically, MEMS devices have an impressed capacitance which is mainly defined by the two electrodes and a parasitic capacitance of the MEMS device. The capacitance change indicative for the motion of the movable element is often relatively small when compared to the entire capacitance of the MEMS device. In order to compensate manufacturing related deviations, especially in connection with the parasitic capacitance, means for offsetting are provided. Thus, there is the need for an improved approach which enables to reduce the parasitic capacitance.